The present invention relates generally to a compact disc holder combination, and more particularly to a compact disc holder combination adapted for use in compact disc storage boxes and portable compact disc cases, and to be enclosed with books and mail orders, in which a single side or both sides of a compact disc carrier have elastic pawl means for receiving one or two compact discs, and means are provided to facilitate removal or placement of smaller size compact discs.
People's continuous pursuit for upgraded life quality and their demand for better enjoyment and appreciation of music foster the popularity of compact discs. In the conventional compact disc storage boxes and portable compact disc holders, there is provided a single pawl means integrally formed with the box or holder itself. Due to the limitation posed by molding, only one side of the box or holder is provided with an elastic pawl means for receiving a compact disc. Relatively, such an arrangement is space occupying. In particular, for dual compact discs sold as a set, storage and carrying is inconvenient. Furthermore, there is a kind of smaller size compact discs on sale in the market. Although the central clasp holes in both the regular size compact discs and the smaller size compact discs are of the same size, it is relatively difficult to fit the smaller size compact discs onto the clasp means or remove them therefrom. This is because the body of the holder obstructs placement or removal with the hand, which is likely to damage or dirty the compact discs. In addition, for compact discs enclosed with books or mail orders, for the sake of compactness and cost saving, the holder is made of paper or plastics material, and the elastic pawl means are molded separately and adhered to the paper or plastics holder. Such a method is very uneconomical; besides, the elastic pawl means may not be properly centrally positioned on the paper or plastics holder.